Madvision Edition 1
Themevision 17, is the up-coming 17th edition of Themevision.The festival will be brought to the city of Paris. This is the first time that France will host the Contest. The admin of ThemeVision chooses Stade de France as the venue of edition 17 in Paris . The date for Final is 20/05/2013. 26 countries will participate . Slogan of edition : 'Rock the party '''Host ' : Angun As in all editions 26 countries will participate with one final (no semi finals) Venue The Stadium3 at Queen Elizabeth Olympic Park, commonly known as the Olympic Stadium, is a stadium located in Stratford, London, England. It is located at Marshgate Lane in London's Stratford district in the Lower Lea Valley. It was constructed primarily to serve as the host stadium for the 2012 Summer Olympics and Paralympics, where it hosted the track and field events, along with its opening and closing ceremonies. The stadium is located 6.5 miles (10.5 km) from Central London, but six minutes away from the London St. Pancras rail station via Stratford International Highspeed rail services.Bids surrounding potential use of the stadium following the Games included those by the association football clubs Tottenham Hotspur F.C. (alongside Anschutz Entertainment Group) and West Ham United, several rugby clubs, and several cricket clubs (who saw the benefits of its high capacity and shape). West Ham was chosen by the London Legacy Development Corporation as the preferred tenant for the stadium in December 2012, with work on the stadium set to begin in late-2013. In the meantime, Olympic Stadium will host various concerts beginning in July 2013, the London Grand Prix of the IAAF Diamond League, and will also host both the 2017 IAAF World Championships in Athletics and the 2017 IPC Athletics World Championships.Land preparation for the Stadium began in mid-2007, with the official construction start date on 22 May 2008, although piling works for the foundation unofficially began four weeks ahead of that date. The stadium held its first public event in March 2012, serving as the finish line for a celebrity running event organized by the National Lottery.4 The stadium had a capacity of 80,000, making it the third-largest stadium in England behind Wembley and Twickenham. Location '''London is the capital city of England and of the United Kingdom. It is the most populous region, urban zone and metropolitan area in the United Kingdom. Standing on the River Thames, London has been a major settlement for two millennia, its history going back to its founding by the Romans, who named it Londinium. London's ancient core, the City of London, largely retains its 1.12-square-mile (2.9 km2)mediaeval boundaries and in 2011 had a resident population of 7,375, making it the smallest city in England. Since at least the 19th century, the term London has also referred to the metropolis developed around this core.[6] The bulk of this conurbation forms the London region[7] and the Greater London administrative area,governed by the Mayor of London and the London Assembly.[9] London is a leading global city,[10][11] with strengths in the arts, commerce, education, entertainment, fashion, finance, healthcare, media, professional services, research and development, tourism and transport all contributing to its prominence.[12] It is one of the world's leadingfinancial centres and has the fifth- or sixth-largest metropolitan area GDP in the world depending on measurement.London is a world cultural capital.[18][19][20][21] It is the world's most-visited city as measured by international arrivals[22] and has the world's largest city airport system measured by passenger traffic.[23] London's 43 universities form the largest concentration of higher education in Europe.[24] In 2012, London became the first city to host the modern Summer Olympic Games three times.[25] London has a diverse range of peoples and cultures, and more than 300 languages are spoken within its boundaries.[26] London had an official population of 8,308,369 in 2012,[2] making it the most populous municipality in the European Union,[27] and accounting for 12.5% of the UK population.[28] The Greater London Urban Area is the second-largest in the EU with a population of 9,787,426 according to the 2011 census.[3]The London metropolitan area is the largest in the EU with a total population of 13,614,409,[note 3][4][29] while the Greater London Authorityputs the population of London metropolitan region at 21 million.[30] London had the largest population of any city in the world from around 1831 to 1925.[31] London contains four World Heritage Sites: the Tower of London; Kew Gardens; the site comprising the Palace of Westminster, Westminster Abbey, and St Margaret's Church; and the historic settlement of Greenwich (in which the Royal Observatory, Greenwich marks the Prime Meridian, 0° longitude, and GMT).[32] Other famous landmarks include Buckingham Palace, the London Eye, Piccadilly Circus, St Paul's Cathedral, Tower Bridge, Trafalgar Square, and The Shard. London is home to numerous museums, galleries, libraries, sporting events and other cultural institutions, including the British Museum, National Gallery, Tate Modern, British Library and 40 West End theatres.[33] TheLondon Underground is the oldest underground railway network in the world.[34][35] Semi Final 1 Only 10 countries will be qualified to the grand final. Semi Final 2 Only 10 countries will be qualified to the grand final. Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final